Chaos Space Marines: World Eaters
by Khellendros the Great Blue
Summary: Tells the Story of the World Eaters, follows Kharn the Betrayer through Heresy and after.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Betrayal, Blood, Ritual  
  
It was a brisk, cold morning. The World Eaters had awoken just before dawn, on the planet of Morchivan V, they had been attacking the alien species with relentless power, in effort to reclaim the universe for the Emperor of Man. These Space Marines were the most vicious and most censored section of Space Marines at the time. Angron, their beloved primarch watched from a hill. He pondered his crude thoughts not knowing what importance this day would have to come.  
  
"Where are my support troops?" Angron barked  
  
"The Land Raiders and Predators are getting into position now, Sir!" The lieutenant responded as he breathed out the cold air  
  
"Who needs Tanks, when we can cut the enemy down with our swords and axes!" Angron yelled exciting all of his warriors into a frenzy  
  
"Attack! For the Emperor! For Man! Charge!!" Angron screamed as he roared down the hill as the aliens had gathered  
  
Land Raiders fired bursts of Las Cannons one after another, while the Predators added Auto cannon and Assault Cannon blasted into the enemy's ranks before the Assault troops had made it to the ranks. Angron was at the head of the pack, screaming foul curses up on the enemy as he closed. Quickly taking three of the unfortunate aliens out with him. Kharn was at his primarch's side, enjoying, no reveling in the alien blood pouring on their power armor. Axes, and swords fell deep into alien flesh, as the World Eaters' frenzy continued. Still the aliens would not give ground, even as they were being pushed back, they were a stubborn race determined to hold on to their world at all costs, not matter what. Even as the Rhinos pulled up and the terminators disembarked, while the dreadnoughts were tearing their way up to the front line, the aliens began to open fire. Shots after shots bounced harmlessly off the Space Marine power armor and the tactical dreadnought armor, the aliens then released how hopeless and futile their resistance was. Their defiance had only helped fuel the World Eaters frenzy for death and blood, as more and more were aroused into a feeding frenzy, and the more berserk they became. As the aliens began to break, 5 squads of devastators cut off their retreat, blasting them with missile launchers, Las Cannons, Multi-Meltas, Flamers. The high technology and the vast strength of the World Eaters had won them the day, even as the enemy surrendered, the World Eaters would not accept it, they cut them to pieces and enjoyed the blood they spilled today. After they took the world, they radioed for immediate evacuation, to a new battlefield. After the ships came and the legion was boarded up, they were taken into space, but that was when they heard the call, Warmaster Horus had something to say, a call to the legions of Space Marines.  
  
"I have been given a vision! A vision that the Primarchs shall rule, and not the Emperor! We have been oppressed for long enough! It is time that our power, our knowledge, and our sacrifice mean something! Let Space Marines rule and the humans behind them! Join me and let us crush this weakling Emperor of Man in the name of the gods!" Horus cried  
  
Then after hearing the call, all Space Marine Transports all over the galaxy went flying towards Terra, whether they were joining Horus or helping defend the Emperor. Large fleets assembled near Terra, people dashing to and fro, wondering when the now infamous, traitor Horus would show up. Right as his legion, the Lunar Wolves showed up they quickly made a invasion landing on Terra, that surprised all the primarchs and made them land all their troops. Then the unthinkable happened.., Alpha Legion, Iron Warriors, World Eaters, Thousand Sons, Emperor's Children, Death Guard, Night Lords, and Word Bearers all joined Horus and the Lunar Wolves in a mad assault. Brother battled brother on the home world of the Emperor, Angron and Kharn rushed for the Palace, the Emperor's blood would be on their blade or no blade. 


	2. Chapter 2: Battle for Terra

Chapter 2: Battle for Terra!  
  
  
  
Kharn stood at the side of his primarch Angron, as he looked over a mountain edge. Kharn had waited for this day a long long time, with the Emperor's attempted censorship of his legion, the hate was at a all time high. Horus had given the blood thirsty World Eaters, the task of breaching the walls, had fallen to them.  
  
"What is our plan of attack, my blessed Primarch?" Kharn asked with a bitter slur  
  
"I see you hunger for blood, just as much as I do!" The Giant bellowed  
  
"The Emperor did not like the way we operated, so he tried to hide us! He was embarrassed about the way we operated! And Now, I shall taste his armies blood for the first time. I am done shedding blood in the name of someone who cannot admit that we are his children!" Kharn snickered  
  
"We shall wait until the Iron Warriors start bombarding the Citadel, and the Emperor's Children hit with us." Angron said  
  
Just then, the sound of large explosions were heard as the Iron Warriors began to shell the Imperial Citadel, but that was not the only source of sound coming on this battlefield today. The Space Marine helmets provided advanced hearing and the World Eaters could hear the sounds of battle coming from the Warmaster's ship. The Imperial Fists and the Blood Angels had launched a daring assault against Horus himself, hoping that if they defeated him, that the traitor legions would surrender. Just then, a World Eater Captain of 5th Company came running up.  
  
"What is it, Rolox? Can't you see I'm busy?" Angron demanded  
  
"Sir! Horus has requested the help of Death Guard and World Eaters to help repel the attack of Fists and Angels." Rolox said  
  
"What is that fool doing right now?" Angron asked wanting to know what his brother was doing  
  
"He is currently fighting your and his brother, Sanguinius. Primarch of the Blood Angels." Rolox replied showing respect  
  
"The Winged Angel fighting one on one with the greatest of the Primarchs, foolish of him. I thought Sanguinius was smarter than that. Reply to Horus that We shall hunt the Emperor in the palace, not save him." Angron ordered  
  
"The Emperor, himself is on Horus' ship. He is looking for Horus as we speak!" Rolox again informed his Primarch "Cursed! He won't escape! Kharn!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"Lead 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Companies into the Palace and crush the defenders there! Rolox take 5th Company and find those Cursed Emperor's Children, tell 6th Company to contact Alpha, Word Bearers, Night Lords, and Thousand Sons! I will take 1st Company into the Warmaster's ship and slay the Emperor with my blade!" Angron ordered  
  
"Sir! The Night Lords have yet to arrive, and the Thousand Sons are battling the Space Wolves on their home planet! I will contact the others however!" Rolox responded as he dashed off  
  
"Good luck Sir, I am proud to be your son, and I will slay all in your name!" Kharn bowed, before he himself left to organize the Companies he was ordered to lead.  
  
Angron and his Chosen were decked in Terminator Armor, as the rest of the company donned Power Armour. They were already charging for Horus' Ship, wanting to reach before Emperor was slain by anyone else. Then a voice was heard  
  
"Give me blood!"  
  
"What? Who said that?" Angron barked in his comm. As he ran  
  
"Give me blood! Slay in my name!" The Voice commanded again  
  
"Quiet! I'm busy!"  
  
"Promise me! And I'll aid you in your quest!" The voice again spoke  
  
"I only desire to wreck revenge on those that tried to disown me! They wouldn't acknowledge my legion! I shall make them pay!" Angron roared in his fury  
  
"Then the pact is sealed. Your legion, is my champions now, They and I are now bound as one. You shall forever, slay in my name!"  
  
"I have no idea who you are!" Angron said as he hit the one of the ship entrance doors, busting it down  
  
"I am Khorne, Chaos God of War and Blood. Do not listen to my brothers, my rivals in Tzeentch, Nurgle, and especially the sniveling baby Slannesh! Slay in my name!" Khorne's deep voice grew higher and was heard by the entire legion  
  
Elsewhere, Kharn had organized the Companies and gathered them.  
  
"My brothers! We have little time! This is it! This is your chance for revenge! Let your fury guide your strength and let's crush these lapdogs! Crush the Imperium! Death to the False Emperor!" Kharn bellowed as he charged first into the Palace gates with his warriors following, ever so closely behind him.  
  
Kharn had dispatched one Yellow Armored Space Marine as his own Red and Black Armor was stained with the blood of his former brothers. He had been shot in the shoulder though, and was favoring it a little as he bashed against a Imperial Fist Champion who dual wielded power fists, devastating weapons that could crush even Terminator Armour. Still, as soon as Kharn hit, thousands of warriors hit with him, the guards were caught off guard as most of their own legions were battling aboard Horus' gigantic warship. Kharn cared not about what was happening around him, his focus was directly on his foe before him. The Foe that stood before him, was a giant even among Space Marines. He stood around 9' feet tall, and swung him power fists with deadly precision, but Kharn would not back down, he raised his axe and screamed out a battle cry as he charged in. Khorne was watching with a appealing appetite, He had found his favorite among the World Eaters Legion in Kharn, he would keep him alive no matter what. Typhicitus swung again but Kharn ducked and countered with his axe tearing into the giant's armor tearing a chunk out. The combatants battled for several more minutes until Kharn lifted his chain axe upward, cutting through the giant's gut but as the giant gave his death cry he smashed Kharn's armor with his Power Fist destroyed the armor and breaking several ribs of Kharn. Kharn staggered back to his feet after receiving such a power blow.  
  
"Never give up! Crush these weaklings!" Kharn shouted as his legion started to push through the defense systems of the Imperial Fists.  
  
Meanwhile Rolox had located Fulgrim and the Emperor's Champions, in the local cities, terrorizing the populace. Rolox had grabbed the attention of the deranged Primarch and demanded he help the World Eaters crush the palace.  
  
"I'm busy! Go get someone else to help your legion!" Fulgrim declared as he shrugged off Rolox's arm  
  
Also elsewhere, Angron and the 1st company are crushing through the attacking Space Marines aboard Horus' ship.  
  
"Find the Emperor! Find the Emperor!" Angron roared as he easily worked his way through the sons of Dorn.  
  
Several World Eater Terminators began opening up on some Blood Angels with their reaper autocannons, downing a few. While some unlucky World Eaters got bashed by a Imperial Fist Dreadnought. Angron worked his way to the bridge as he say the Emperor and Horus battling for control. He started to run towards the Emperor when Rogal Dorn stood in his way  
  
"This battle is between Horus and the Emperor, if you wish to join it, you will have to get past me!" Dorn declared  
  
"My pleasure, Brother!" Angron smiled as he began to duel with Rogal Dorn  
  
To Be Continued!. 


End file.
